La princesse de l'Arche
by Ma.Heike
Summary: Clarke est reine sur l'île de l'Arche et mène une vie aussi tranquille que peut être la vie d'une reine. Mais un personnage revenu du passé va venir changer tout cela...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

 **Attention, cette histoire est très différente de celles que vous pourrez lire ailleurs sur ce site ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous risquez très vite de me détester :)**

 **J'avais écrit cette histoire comme un one shot mais au vu des nombreuses demandes, je vais écrire la suite ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Il était une fois une jeune princesse qui était fiancée à un prince depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tout laissait croire à une vie parfaite et heureuse. Le prince était beau, de seulement quelques années son aîné, drôle les rares fois où elle avait pu le voir… Elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'aimer, au fil du temps, comme sa propre mère aimait son père, comme sa tante aimait son oncle, comme sa grand-mère avait aimé son mari. Oui, tout présageait le bonheur… Seulement, les fées n'avaient pas prévu pour elle une vie de diamants.

Clarke savait que son règne sur l'île de L'Arche commencerait dans quelques années. Son père était vieux, malade, son mariage avec Finn ne tarderait pas. Il scellerait l'union de L'Arche et de l'Atlantide, séparés depuis trop longtemps par des querelles interminables. Et étant l'aînée de sa famille, c'était à elle de diriger son île, et l'idée des femmes soumises aux hommes de l'autre côté de l'océan la faisait bien rire _pauvres petites, elles ne savent pas se débrouiller par elles-mêmes ?_ Lui aurait-on dit ça, qu'elle aurait pris son épée et transpercé les hommes qui lui volaient son droit quitte à se faire tuer elle-même. Oui, Clarke était persuadée de tout pouvoir réaliser, que jamais rien ne serait barrière trop haute pour qu'elle la franchise ou trop solide pour qu'elle ne la détruise.

Par sa qualité de princesse, les gardes avaient pour ordre de ne jamais la quitter des yeux. (Ils prenaient tellement leur métier à cœur, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait souvent dû les chasser de sa salle d'eau – même si elle n'était pas sûre que ceci soit _seulement_ parce qu'ils prenaient leur métier à cœur.) A vrai dire, ils étaient plus là pour la protéger d'elle-même que pour la protéger des autres, la vie à L'Arche étant calme, douce et à l'odeur de sel. Seulement, Clarke, comme toute princesse intrépide, s'amusait beaucoup à échapper à ses gardes. Habillée presque de haillons, elle parcourait la ville et la côte, et son contact facile lui obtenait de nombreux amis.

Or un jour, alors que la princesse souillait ses jolies mains dans l'escalade des rochers de la côte en compagnie des autres jeunes, son pied glissa sur une pierre mouillée. Mue par un réflexe, elle s'attrapa tant bien que mal à ce qui passait sous ses doigts. Un morceau de tissu, qui ne résista pas bien longtemps. Et elle tomba deux mètres plus bas sur le sable mouillé, avec dans la main… Un pantalon. La douleur de la chute fut bien vite remplacée par un rire interminable en voyant la fille brune, là-haut, se débattre, les fesses à l'air.

« Redescends ! » lui cria-t-elle, entre deux fous rires.

Tant bien que mal, la brune entama la désescalade du rocher, lui lançant un regard furieux par-dessus son épaule. Un joli visage par ailleurs, des yeux verts non communs, des marques noires autour de ceux-ci, lui donnant un air sauvage qui plut tout de suite à Clarke. Les quolibets pleuvaient sur la brune, les enfants aux alentours regardant la scène avec attention. Lorsqu'elle fût en bas, elle resta plaquée contre la paroi, les joues rouges de honte et de colère.

« Rends-le moi maintenant ! »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke.

« Viens le chercher, chérie ! »

Des sifflets retentirent aux alentours, ce qui agrandit le sourire de la princesse et accentua la rougeur de la brune. Clarke s'approcha tout près de la fille, agitant le pantalon comme une carotte, avant de s'éloigner brusquement, dans un grand rire. La brune plissa les paupières, entrant dans une colère froide. Alors elle s'extirpa de sa cachette, dans une bonne dose de courage, avant de courir à toutes jambes vers Clarke. Laquelle, agréablement surprise, lui fit faire quelques cercles autour des rochers avant de finalement se laisser rattraper et tomber dans le sable dans un joli roulé-boulé. Mais la princesse n'avait pas fini de s'amuser. D'un mouvement, elle passa au-dessus de l'autre, s'asseyant sur son ventre et bloquant ses bras avec ses genoux. Alors, forte de l'approbation du public, elle fit tournoyer le pantalon au-dessus d'elle pendant que la fille bourrait son dos de coups de genoux. Et puis, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de se prendre un coup de tête qui la fit énormément rire.

L'humiliation avait assez duré, et elle posa le pantalon sur la tête brune avant de s'enfuir. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour la fille. Après tout, il fallait bien se faire des ennemis pour se faire des amis, et cet épisode serait vite oublié, sur L'Arche.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarke croisa la tête brune dans les rues de la ville. La rencontre lui tira un autre sourire, et elle attrapa le bras de la jeune fille. Elle en gardait sûrement un bon souvenir, car une irrépressible envie de rester avec elle lui parcouru le corps.

« Je te reconnais toi ! T'es la fille qui a eu une sacré dose de courage la dernière fois ! Viens là, je veux me faire pardonner. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance ! S'il te plaît s'il te plaît ! » fit-elle de son air le plus mignon.

L'autre pinça les lèvres. Clarke la voyait réfléchir activement, mais elle accepta finalement. La princesse sauta de joie, et elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la forêt pour se balader. En voyant sa compagne réticente, Clarke lui promit qu'elle ne la tuerait pas, et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre personne qu'elles deux. La blague ne fit même pas frissonner le coin de la lèvre de la jeune fille, qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard pénétrant. Regard qui fit se tordre les entrailles de la blonde, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. En chemin, elle apprit que le nom de la brune était Lexa. Qu'elle ne tirait jamais aucun sourire malgré toutes les blagues de Clarke. Qu'elle avait 13 ans, soit un an de moins que la princesse. Et c'était à peu près tout. Lexa était difficile à cerner.

Au fil des semaines, Clarke apprit à connaître Lexa, par tous petits bouts, la brune étant avare sur les réponses. Elle la trouvait dans la ville et l'embarquait parfois, et comprenait qu'elle venait de TonDC, une autre île de l'archipel de l'Atlantide que son frère était resté là-bas mais qu'elle était partie avec son oncle qu'elle fuyait on ne sait quoi etc… En revanche Clarke ne disait jamais un mot sur son statut de princesse. Elle détestait que cela vienne interférer dans ses relations.

* * *

Une belle matinée de printemps, une heure avant l'aube, Clarke vint chercher Lexa chez elle. Elle n'y était jamais venue mais la jeune fille lui avait laissé entendre, au détour d'une conversation, qu'elle « ne dormait pas bien la nuit, à cause des hommes souls qui sortaient de la taverne de Raven, en face de chez elle ».

Lexa vint ouvrir, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, frottant une de ses mains contre son visage tandis que l'autre la maintenait au chambranle de la porte, comme si les rêves de sa nuit pouvaient la souffler à tout moment.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. La jeune fille, sans son maquillage tribal mais dans des débardeur et short noirs, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes bronzées par le soleil de la mer, ressemblait à un ange... venu tout droit des grottes de Perséphone.

« Clarke, fit-elle avec un soupir, déjà habituée aux différentes lubies de la jeune fille. Je suppose que si tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma nuit, c'est que tu as quelque chose de spécial en tête ?

« Bien vu ! Mais je ne te dis rien, c'est une surprise ! »

La blonde se rapprocha avec un énorme sourire. Lexa l'attirait par un magnétisme implacable contre lequel elle ne pouvait lutter. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, elle avait toujours besoin de la toucher, lui prendre la main, la câliner, même si son amie essayait, de son côté, de toujours laisser planer une certaine distance physique.

C'est naturellement que Lexa ainsi se décala pour laisser entrer Clarke, qui lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'étage, là où – elle supposait – était la chambre de la brune. Arrivée là, elle choisit une porte au hasard (Clarke aimait le risque) et tomba miraculeusement sur la bonne.

Elle fouilla dans tous les placards pour trouver les vêtements qu'elle cherchait, pendant que Lexa la regardait, légèrement amusée. Quand elle les eut trouvés (une jolie robe et un gilet chaud) la chambre était un beau foutoir.

« Je te jure que tu vas ranger ça Clarke.

« Oui oui, mais plus tard, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut être à l'heure ! Habille toi, fit-elle en la dévisageant franchement. »

Lexa regarda Clarke, puis les habits, puis Clarke, avant de se décider :

« Mmmm, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? »

La blonde roula des yeux, excédée, avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Je t'ai déjà vue avec moins de vêtements, je te rappelle ! » lui cria-t-elle, faisant référence à leur rencontre. Et s'étant déjà détournée, elle ne put voir la lueur sombre qui alluma le regard de la brune.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux filles se dirigeaient en courant vers la Côte Dorée. Après un périple sur un petit sentier presque invisible, elles arrivèrent à leur destination. Une barque était amarrée dans une magnifique petite crique en croissant. Cette dernière était comme ciselée par un dieu artiste, un écrin pour le bout de mer dormant au milieu. De petites collines accidentées venaient mourir dans l'eau salée, laissant seulement à l'est, en face de la terre, un espace à la mer qui venait étaler ses vagues lascives sur les plages de sable doré. L'endroit respirait la sérénité et Lexa en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Voyant sa compagne émue, Clarke la dirigea avec un sourire jusqu'à la barque qui les attendait, larguant les amarres et les propulsant au milieu de l'eau grâce à de doux vas et viens de rames. Elle accéléra le rythme, voyant avec inquiétude que le moment fatidique se rapprochait et qu'elle n'était pas exactement à l'endroit voulu. Et alors que quelques gouttes commençaient à perler à son front, le soleil perça la surface de la mer, pile entre les deux bras de collines. Ses rayons baladeurs éclairèrent d'abord les arbres chatoyants, le sable qui s'illumina d'or, la mer translucide et enfin les cheveux de Lexa, faisant ressortir ses nuances les plus intimes. Le cœur sur le point d'imploser par tant de beauté, elle se mit debout dans la barque fragile, frêle nymphe invincible dans la lumière de l'aurore, et éclata d'un rire heureux qui atteignit Clarke comme une décharge délicieuse au creux du ventre. Lexa ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la beauté folle de la nature qui l'environnait et Clarke ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la beauté folle de Lexa. Et quand les prunelles vertes revinrent se poser sur elle, tous ses organes se mirent à danser dans son ventre. La jeune fille se rassit et chuchota délicatement :

« Merci. »

* * *

Un jour, alors que le vent apportait les embruns de la mer jusque dans la tour du château, le prince d'Atlantis, Finn, son fiancé, vint lui rendre visite. Dans sa robe longue en soie rouge, elle l'attendait dans le canapé de velours, ses jambes gigotant dans tous les sens, incapables de tenir en place. Dès qu'il fut assis à ses côtés, une discussion animée s'engagea comme à chaque fois, l'un rapportant les rumeurs de l'autre côté de l'océan, l'autre les commentant de sa voix assurée. Il paraissait que les autres avaient créé des monstres noirs, galopant très vite, une fumée épaisse leur sortant des naseaux. Clarke fut immédiatement emballée. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné, pour monter dans l'un de ces « trains » ! Mais très vite le sujet glissa vers des choses nettement moins intéressantes. Une discrète tentative de séduction de la part de Finn, un refus moins modéré de celle de Clarke. Pourtant d'habitude, oh qu'elle aimait jouer ce jeu ! Mais pas cette fois. Et sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, son fiancé posa soudain ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un dégoût profond la prit, et elle le repoussa brutalement, avant de le claquer fort. Elle resta une seconde devant lui, balbutia trois mots, avant de s'enfuir. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle avait été si dégoûtée, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi tout avait changé. Elle abandonna sa robe dans le couloir, restant en bas basique et débardeur. Elle savait qu'elle voulait retrouver Lexa, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, descendant dans les rues à sa recherche, connaissant maintenant parfaitement les endroits où elle pouvait la trouver. Ce fût à côté du grand tonneau, celui qui faisait la fierté de la ville car presque aussi grand qu'une maison, qu'elle la trouva. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes coulant toujours. Lexa la réceptionna tant bien que mal, ne sachant quoi faire. Ce fût à nouveau Clarke qui prit la tête. Elle guida la brune jusqu'à une cachette, avant de se laisser tomber à terre et de l'ouvrir. D'une main, elle s'essuya les yeux, de l'autre, prit une bouteille.

« J'ai besoin de boire, accompagne-moi. »

La requête avait presque l'air d'une supplication. Lexa, sans dire un mot, attrapa une fiole et but une gorgée. Clarke la suivit, descendant un quart du liquide d'une seule traite, avant de pousser un long râle de douleur.

« J'veux rester avec toi Lexa… J'veux rester avec toi… »

La fille ne répondit rien. Clarke eut un sanglot.

« Bois. »

Lexa but.

« J'aimerais bien que tu viennes Lexa, à côté de moi. J'ai peur. »

Lexa se posa à côté d'elle et leurs cheveux se mélangèrent.

« Bois. »

Lexa but.

« J'ai réfléchi, tu sais. Enfin, j'ai pas trop réfléchi non plus, j'en suis pas capable, mais j'ai un peu réfléchi quand même. »

Clarke posa sa tête sur l'épaule brune.

« Bois. »

Lexa but.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

La princesse releva sa tête. Lexa tourna la sienne. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent, et leurs bouches étaient proches, toutes proches.

« Bois. »

Lexa but.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

* * *

En quelques jours, Clarke retrouva le sourire. Elle était amoureuse, elle était heureuse, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle était une princesse. On ne pouvait rien lui refuser, elle aurait Lexa, elle le savait. Totalement confiante, elle vivait pleinement sans se poser de question. Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle se balada main dans la main avec la brune, partageant de purs moments de délices lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient seules et qu'elle pouvait, petit à petit, découvrir les joies du baiser, même si Lexa refusait toujours d'aller plus loin.

Un beau jour Clarke décida d'en parler à son père. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas épouser Finn ! C'était de Lexa dont elle était amoureuse. Son père comprendrait et s'il ne comprenait pas, ce qui paraissait improbable aux yeux de la princesse, car elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle se battrait. Sa vie avait toujours été parfaite après tout.

Mais la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée.

« Clarke ! Dans quelques années tu seras à la tête de cette île, crois-tu que tu peux céder à n'importe quel caprice de gamine ? Une fille ! Quelle honte ! Tes cours du matin ne t'ont-il pas suffit ? Peut-être faudrait-il que je double la dose, pour enfin rentrer dans ta tête d'idiote que le pouvoir n'est pas un droit mais un devoir. Tu épouseras Finn comme convenu, vu que tu es incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Va tomber amoureuse de tous les garçons que tu croises mais tu sais bien que l'homosexualité est totalement interdite dans la famille royale. Tu me déçois profondément, Clarke.

« Tu peux te retirer à présent. »

Clarke resta muette, bouche bée, voyant sa vie s'effondrer devant elle. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, tout son courage s'était envolé. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ceci. Toutes ses promesses, brisées. Non, elle ne pouvait pas briser cette barrière. Barrière du père trop importante, barrière de l'autorité trop présente. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse d'une fille, parce que c'était dans les mœurs, mais elle avait pensé que pour elle, peut-être, une exception ?

Elle resta cloitrée dans sa chambre toute la journée, l'esprit vide. La grosse remise en question que son père lui imposait n'était pas pour lui plaire alors elle essayait de ne penser à rien et le lendemain elle sortit pour se changer les idées mais ses pieds la portaient tous seuls aux endroits où elle avait pris l'habitude de retrouver Lexa. Quand elle retourna au Palais, elle la croisa et c'est avec fébrilité qu'elle vint lui parler. Sans pleurer, parce que le choc était bien trop grand pour cela, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua en bégayant ce qu'il se passait, finissant par dire qu'elles pourraient toujours se voir en cachette, toujours s'aimer, toujours… C'est là qu'elle vit que Lexa l'arrêtait d'un geste. La peur lui tordit le ventre.

« Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je veux rester avec toi Clarke ? cria Lexa, la voix en larmes et les yeux brisés. Pourquoi aimerais-je la fille qui m'a humiliée mon premier jour sur cette île ? Qui a fait qu'à présent, ce sont mes journées que je passe seule ou entourée d'adultes parce que j'ai honte du regard que posent sur moi ceux que tu considères comme tes amis ? Mais bien sûr, égoïste que tu es tu ne t'en es pas même rendue compte ! Puisse ton corps être perdu au fond de la mer. »

L'insulte venue tout droit de TonDC brisa les derniers morceaux de cœur encore intacts de Clarke. Elle tomba à genoux alors que s'éloignait en courant celle qu'elle aimait. Posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Et resta ainsi avachie.

Cet épisode transforma totalement Clarke. Lexa semblait avoir disparu de l'île. Pendant longtemps elle ne décrocha presque aucun mot, se limitant au strict nécessaire. Elle réfléchissait. La jeune fille intrépide et frivole devint une femme dure et calme.

Mais si… quelques années plus tard, Lexa revenait ?

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous avais prévenus ahaha ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Laissez moi une petite review si c'est le cas, ça me fera plaisir**

 **Bonne journée !**

 **PS : je risque de ne pas poster très souvent, du coup je mettrai à chaque début de chapitre un résumé de l'épisode précédent )**


	2. Chapitre 1 - La reine d'Omb

**Helloooooooooo !**

 **Me revoici donc pour un tout nouveau chapitre, après tout ce temps. Je ne peux rien assurer au niveau de la parution des prochains chapitres mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je fournirai toujours un petit résumé du chapitre précédent pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus ! (et puis comme ça si vous avez vraiment pas le temps vous pouvez juste lire les résumés ahah /out)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu pour la plupart mais sachez qu'elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et que je tacherai de répondre à tout le monde à partir de maintenant :)**

 **J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, je pense qu'il est vraiment important pour bien comprendre la suite de l'histoire même s'il peut paraître un peu long. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi et bonne lecture !  
**

 **RESUME PROLOGUE** : (attention, spoilers du prologue OBVIOUSLY)

Clarke est la princesse de l'Arche, une île faisant partie de l'archipel contenant Atlantide, TonDC, Omb, etc… Elle est fiancée à Finn, prince cadet d'Atlantide, et adore les activités ne convenant pas du tout à un princesse, comme l'escalade de falaise, la course, le bateau, etc… Un jour, une nouvelle fille, Lexa venant de l'île de TonDC, arrive et Clarke l'intègre à sa manière : en l'humiliant et en faisant rire les autres gamins. Sur l'Arche, ce n'est pas vraiment important car tout est vite oublié. Clarke revoit Lexa, et doucement tombe amoureuse d'elle. Un jour, elle va en parler à son père qui lui rétorque que l'homosexualité est interdite dans la famille royale et qu'elle devrait avoir honte de ne pas respecter les principes qui règnent depuis toujours. En larmes, elle raconte ça à Lexa, en lui disant qu'elles peuvent toujours se voir en cachette. Mais Lexa lui rétorque qu'elle ne le veut pas, car pourquoi voudrait-elle rester avec une fille qui a détruit sa vie en l'humiliant ? Lexa part et Clarke reste seule, le cœur brisé.

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LA REINE D'OMB**

« Clarke, j'ai un message pour toi. Il vient de l'île d'Omb. »

Je remercie Finn par un sourire, tendant la main pour récupérer ce mystérieux message. En trois ans de règne, c'est seulement la troisième fois que cette île tente un quelconque contact avec moi. Contact étant ici synonyme de lettre. C'est qu'ils sont un peu timides, ces ombiens. Alors qu'au moins un représentant de chaque île est venu à l'Enterrement et à mon arrivée au pouvoir, nous n'avons reçu de leur part qu'une pauvre missive de condoléances et de félicitations. Première lettre. Puis il y a six mois, quelques mots éparpillés sur un parchemin pour nous signaler que chez eux aussi, le roi a trépassé et laissé la place à une nouvelle reine – la première reine depuis longtemps, si ce n'est toujours. Et ce n'était clairement pas une invitation à venir au couronnement. Deuxième lettre.

Alors évidemment, ce nouveau courrier m'intrigue. Que va-t-il contenir cette fois-ci ? J'ai beau chercher, nos interactions sont tellement limitées que les deux précédentes missives étaient les seules auxquelles j'aurais pu penser. Je le décachète, légèrement fébrile bien que je ne veuille pas le montrer.

« La nouvelle Reine d'Omb souhaite rétablir les liaisons diplomatiques entre nos pays. Elle voudrait pour cela vous rencontrer au plus vite et visiter vos terres. Nous serions honorés si vous vouliez bien considérer notre proposition (vous trouverez les détails dans le papier ci-joint).

Que la mer chérisse toujours votre terre,

Garel, premier conseiller d'Omb. »

Je relis plusieurs fois la lettre pour être sûre de bien comprendre. La reine d'Omb veut venir ? Ils veulent enfin établir un contact après autant de temps passé loin du monde ! Ont-ils compris que leurs mines d'obsidienne, ce matériau tant recherché par les bijoutiers, pouvaient les rendre riches ? Ou bien cette nouvelle reine est-elle révolutionnaire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer des représentants de cette île mystérieuse – et même leur reine !

Je me lève de mon bureau, les idées trop bouillonnantes pour pouvoir continuer à travailler – qui pensait que le travail de reine serait composé d'autant de paperasse ? Je descends les escaliers de la tour ouest, traverse la cour du château pleine de vie, un troupeau de mouton rentre alors du pré à la bergerie, et tandis que cinq enfants jouent avec des épées en bois, quelques Silencieuses se coulent entre deux portes, des marchands s'interpellent, et tout ce petit monde fait un joli raffut. Je reste quelques secondes à observer cette scène qui est l'une des meilleures récompenses que je puisse avoir à exercer ma fonction, et passe les portes qui mènent à la ville, ayant dans l'idée de me dégourdir les jambes. Mais je me ravise et utilise plutôt un escalier dérobé pour descendre.

Quelques marches à peine et déjà le brouhaha diminue. Je me retrouve dans l'atmosphère confinée et pesante qui me faisait si peur lorsque j'étais petite, mais que j'apprécie maintenant à sa juste valeur. J'attrape la torche qui brûle en permanence à l'entrée. Mes pas lents résonnent dans le vaste couloir. Clac. Clac. Clac. L'air est plus froid, ici. Un frisson me parcours le dos. Les formes rectangulaires se dessinent vaguement à la lueur de la torche et des milliers d'ombres jouent avec elle.

Soudainement, je m'arrête. C'est ici. Je m'approche doucement de la forme et m'agenouille. Le sol est gelé sous mes genoux, mais peu m'importe.

Devant moi, se trouve la tombe de Père.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa est partie il y a sept ans avec ses mots si violents, Père a été à la fois mon confident, ma béquille et mon meilleur ami. Malgré toute sa charge de travail et ses autres enfants, il a su prendre énormément de temps pour moi, pour me consoler, me relever et me renforcer. Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante et je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps les mots durs qu'il a pu avoir à mon égard, car ils traduisaient seulement une réalité que mon jeune âge ne me permettait pas de voir. Notre relation s'est trouvée énormément renforcée et il a pu me transmettre tout son art, chose qu'il avait peinée à faire les années précédentes. J'ai appris plus en trois ans que pendant toutes les années précédentes. J'ai pu découvrir les subtilités de la politique, les casse-têtes de l'économie, la beauté de la géographie, etc… Dans mon cœur résidait vraiment une envie de bien faire, de devenir une reine à la hauteur de mon père. Je voulais apporter autant de bien à l'Arche qu'il avait pu le faire, en gardant la paix pendant de si nombreuses années avec nos voisins, en faisant prospérer l'île et le commerce de bateaux, en développant de nouveaux concepts de partage des idées qui permirent d'augmenter la production agricole. Je parus bien plus souvent lors de fêtes et cérémonies, au lieu de m'enfuir dès la première occasion – mais je ne tins à ne jamais mettre de jupe. Je vis alors mon rapport avec les gens changer très vite, bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. J'ai pensé à l'époque que c'était parce qu'ils me voyaient à présent comme leur princesse. Mais avec du recul, je pense que j'étais aussi en pleine évolution, autant dans mon corps que dans mon esprit, ce qui modifiait forcément mon rapport avec les gens. Quand à cette histoire avec Lexa, comme mon visage, à l'époque, était plus connu comme celui d'une gamine des quartiers que comme celui de la princesse, les rumeurs ne circulèrent pas et cet élément de ma jeunesse tomba vite dans l'oubli.

Sauf dans mon cœur, évidemment.

Père était malade depuis environ un an lorsqu'il est mort. Il avait attrapé une mauvaise bronchite, qui s'était transformée, au rythme des rémissions et des rechutes, en une maladie lui dévorant le corps et l'esprit. J'assumais alors déjà la majorité du travail, ma seule différence alors avec une vraie reine étant la Pierre. Tout était allé très vite et ce ne fut que plusieurs semaines après que je pus vraiment faire mon deuil. Mon couronnement se fit le lendemain de son décès. La tradition veut que la population se réunisse sur la plage de la Croix, appelée ainsi car on peut, les jours de beau temps, apercevoir au loin un énorme rocher taillé en forme de croix – par qui, pourquoi, personne ne le sait. Le nouveau souverain, sous les acclamations (en général), embarque dans un canot avec le corps lesté de l'ancien, ou, à défaut, un sac de cailloux. Quelques coups de rames, qui semblent bien long après une nuit à veiller, et lorsque la barque est assez loin de la rive, le roi, ou la reine, peut jeter le corps par-dessus bord, avec plus ou moins de facilité.

J'ai pleuré à ce moment-là, mais heureusement personne ne pouvait me voir.

Quand je suis revenue sur la rive, mes larmes avaient suffisamment séché pour que mon sourire de façade paraisse juste. Ma garde me collait de près, m'évitant de me faire écrabouiller sous la foule compacte qui se pressait pour pouvoir me voir. Un malaise me prit à cet instant, mais ce n'est que lorsque j'aperçu une lueur à la fois de vénération et d'envie dans le regard d'un de mes anciens amis que je compris. Même sur notre île loin des malheurs du continent, une personne n'était jamais considérée que par ce qu'elle incarnait. Ces gens m'avaient tous déjà vue plus d'une fois et j'avais, en bonne Arcadienne, parlé à la plupart, mais maintenant que mon titre passait au grade supérieur, leur avis à mon égard changeait. J'eu envie de crier que j'étais toujours la même, et que la seule différence résidait en cette part de moi qui s'était cassée en voyant disparaître lentement le visage de mon père dans l'eau claire.

Mais bien évidemment, c'était impossible.

Les festivités n'allaient continuer pour la population que le soir - et toute la nuit -, par un banquet gargantuesque où l'alcool coulerait à flot et où les chandelles ne seraient pas les seules à être éméchées.

Quant à moi, cette après-midi-là, je découvris le rituel de la Pierre.

* * *

« Clarke, enfin je te trouve ! Il faut organiser la visite des Ombiens. Tu viens ? »

C'est Simrit, le Stonekepa de l'Arche, qui me coupe dans ma rêverie. Je reste un instant au sol, rassemblant mes forces, avant de me relever avec un clin d'oeil.

« J'arrive ! Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ! »

Je suis Simrit jusque dans la salle du Conseil. Avec ses sièges rembourrés et sa grande baie vitrée, elle pourrait être vraiment agréable si seulement y entrer ne signifiait pas y rester pendant plusieurs très longues heures.

Rester sur le même siège pendant autant de temps n'est jamais agréable, même avec la plus molle des assises.

Surtout lorsque la discussion reste très terre à terre. Par exemple, la répartition de nos hôtes dans les chambres du château ne m'intéresse pas au plus haut point. En revanche, tenter de deviner à quoi ressemblera cette reine me semble bien mieux. Que connait-on des Ombiens ? Bien peu de choses, à vrai dire. Ils seraient tous bruns, à la peau plus ou moins foncée. Méfiants, ils refusent toute immigration sur leur île, ne nous permettant pas d'introduire d'espions chez eux. Contrairement aux Arcadiens, ils sont peu bavards et réservés (assez déplaisants, donc), mais, il faut le reconnaître, de courageux et intelligents guerriers. Si courageux et intelligents que, pendant les nombreuses années de guerre ayant précédé notre période actuelle de paix, aucune île n'a ne serait-ce gagné un seul combat contre eux. Très vite, les velléités des conquéreurs en herbe d'Atlantide, de TonDC, ou même de l'Arche ont cessé, préférant garder leurs hommes dans des raids qu'ils pouvaient gagner. En revanche, s'ils se sont toujours défendus admirablement, ils n'ont jamais tenté d'annexer une autre île.

Jamais.

Ils refusent ainsi tout mélange, en refusant l'immigration aussi bien que l'immigration. Et leur île est à leur image : construite à la manière d'un continent, leur capitale se trouvant au milieu, contrairement aux autres îles ayant toutes leurs capitales près de la mer. Elle empêche un maximum de contact, étant elle-même un plateau immense bordé de tous côtés par une falaise vertigineuse. Des ports sont installés aux rares endroits où la falaise se mue en pente plus douce, et où rejoindre l'intérieur des terres devient possible, faisant de cette île un fort imprenable. Le plateau, terreau fertile, leur procure toute la nourriture dont ils ont besoin, leur permettant de rester en parfaite autonomie. Introvertie, stable, brune… Est-ce les populations qui, suivant leurs caractères, choisissent un territoire leur ressemblant ou bien, au contraire, est-ce le territoire qui les façonne ?

En tous cas, cette fameuse reine risque fort de ressembler à cette description : une femme brune, antipathique et brutale.

J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer.

* * *

Nous finissons à peine de conclure les derniers détails lorsque mon heure journalière de rencontre avec la population arrive. J'ai tenu à augmenter la fréquence de ces rencontres. C'est la partie la plus importante de mon métier, celle où je me sens la plus utile. Je descends les escaliers, et m'installe à une table dans la cour, Simrit à ma gauche et Mooc, le maître des finances et un de mes anciens précepteurs, à ma droite. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite pour tenir la séance dehors. J'aime sentir le soleil brunir ma peau.

En général, les gens viennent me voir pour me faire part de leurs soucis qu'ils ne peuvent pas régler eux-mêmes, et alors j'établis un partage équitable dans le cas d'un héritage j'envoie un chasseur régler son compte au loup qui attaque les brebis ou un garde protéger une famille d'un voisin fou une fois, j'ai même dû dessiner un mouton à un enfant. Mais parfois, ils viennent aussi pour m'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Ils me présentent leur nouveau-né, viennent se vanter de leur chiffre d'affaire, révèlent leur mariage. De temps en temps, j'ai la bonne surprise de croiser un ami d'enfance que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, et je finis la soirée avec lui à la taverne de Raven. C'est pour ces moments-là que j'aime être reine, pour voir dans des yeux des étincelles de joie ou de reconnaissance.

Il m'arrive, bien sûr, de ne pas pouvoir accéder à toutes les requêtes. En général, tout se passe bien, car les personnes normales sont toujours très arrangeantes et les Silencieux n'osent pas venir. Mais de temps en temps, comme aujourd'hui, un vieux fou arrive à passer le filtre d'entrée et vient s'imposer pour me cracher sa rage au visage, bafouillant des inepties sur le continent, sur mon égoïsme, ou parfois sur ses fesses qui le grattent.

Quand une femme aux cheveux emmêlés s'arrête devant moi, je me doute tout de suite qu'elle fait partie de cette dernière catégorie de personnes (les vieux fous, s'entend). Je lève deux doigts en direction des gardes, pour leur indiquer de se tenir prêts.

« La trahison arrive Clarke, la trahison arrive… Tiens-toi prête, car l'horreur est proche. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix croassante me fait frissonner. Je ne crois pas aux prédictions idiotes des quelques voyantes de l'île, mais dans son ton sonne la vérité.

Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de réfléchir à ça, et je vais envoyer les gardes lorsqu'elle continue :

« Notre monde est fait de paillettes, mais ces paillettes ne sont pas collées. Souffle et tu sauras. Tu as déjà soufflé, non ? Mais tu fermes les yeux, tu refuses de le voir. La liberté d'être est essentielle, ou un jour le monde n'est plus. Seulem… »

Deux des gardes la prennent chacun par un bras, l'emmenant doucement mais sûrement vers la sortie.

« Je te souhaite une bonne journée. » je lui dis calmement alors qu'elle disparait. Je ne montre pas que tout cela m'a ébranlée plus que je ne le voudrais. S'il y a bien une chose qu'être reine m'a apprise, c'est à savoir feindre les émotions. Et ici, c'est un doux flegmatisme et une mine avenante qu'il me faut.

L'habitude fait que mon visage reste neutre alors que le prochain habitant commence son discours. Le seul geste que je m'autorise est de me masser doucement la nuque.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi qui suivit mon couronnement, Simrit me fit signe de le suivre. Un frisson parcourut ma nuque. Je savais ce qui se préparait. Le rituel de la Pierre… Sans prononcer un seul mot, le Stonekepa me guida à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, pour aboutir devant une porte que j'avais parfois essayé de forcer, plus jeune, mais toujours en vain. La tension était à son comble : j'allais enfin découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce battant de métal – c'était sûrement la seule pièce du château que je n'avais jamais vue !

Simrit sortit une clé complexe de son manteau et l'introduisit avec précaution dans la serrure. Dans un chuintement feutré, un petit panneau coulissa, laissant apparaître un cylindre aplati orné sur le pourtour d'une série de nombres. Un cadenas à code ! Le Stonekepa, en s'approchant, me cacha la vue, mais je devinais au doux cliquetis qu'il le faisait tourner.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres.

La pièce était immense. On aurait facilement pu rentrer une maison de taille normale à l'intérieur. Elle rendait minuscule le présentoir sur l'estrade qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Je me fis la réflexion qu'une telle débauche de puissance était assez inutile car presque personne ne la voyait. Mais peut-être était-elle destinée justement aux seuls qui la voyaient : pour rappeler l'humilité au nouveau souverain.

La lumière provenait de minuscules ouvertures dans le plafond, et la pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Si bien que je ne vis pas tout de suite que contre les murs, dans l'ombre, se trouvaient d'autres objets.

A ma gauche, d'abord, un bassin rempli d'eau, ciselé dans la pierre. Je suivis du regard le mur et tombai sur une étagère remplie de tissu blanc, en face de moi. Et enfin, à droite, se trouvait une table longue en bois sombre, à côté d'un guéridon soutenant un coffret ouvert. Alors que j'avançais, j'aperçu un reflet métallique dans la boite. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut.

Les Pierres sont l'une des légendes les plus répandues sur l'archipel. L'histoire veut que, il y a très longtemps, les hommes se battaient déjà pour récupérer les territoires des autres îles, sans aucune raison valable autre que la folie des grandeurs. Les dieux, amusés par ces querelles sans fins, prenaient parti tour à tour pour l'une ou l'autre des îles, redressant celles qui allaient couler pour que la guerre continue. Ainsi, pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, l'archipel vit presque constamment le sang couler sans que personne ne prenne l'avantage. Un jour, alors que des leaders éclairés, las de ces batailles interminables et sans aucun sens, décidèrent d'un armistice durable, Poséidon en personne descendit de l'Olympe pour redonner aux hommes une raison de se battre : les Pierres.

Chaque île de l'archipel eut droit à sa propre Pierre. Toutes avaient un pouvoir différent, qui correspondait au caractère de ses habitants. Ainsi, TonDC reçut une pierre qui faisait souffrir les personnes sur lesquelles elle était appliquée, celle d'Atlantide absorbait la force vitale des gens et la redistribuait au porteur, et la nôtre permettait à celui étant touché de consumer plus vite sa force vitale. Il pouvait alors déplacer des montagnes mais vieillissait beaucoup plus vite.

Les guerres recommencèrent. On disait que l'île qui parviendrait à réunir les sept pierres pourrait prendre le pouvoir sur le reste du monde. Heureusement, Guid, l'île la plus pacifique de tout l'archipel, parvint à calmer les ardeurs effrénées de TonDC et d'Atlantide principalement. Depuis, les dieux nous laissent tranquilles, et les Pierres elles aussi sont peu à peu tombées dans l'oubli. Pour la population, elles ne sont plus qu'une légende.

Pour les dirigeants, c'est une autre histoire.

Toujours sur le pas de la porte de cette immense salle, j'essayais de contrôler mon stress mais l'excitation d'enfin voir cette Pierre que mon père possédait, et le sien avant lui, etc… m'empêchait d'être aussi calme que je l'aurais voulu.

Simrit s'avança jusqu'au présentoir et je le suivis. J'eu la surprise de voir non pas une, mais deux Pierres sous la cloche de verre. Deux Pierres, mais qui semblaient une autrefois : elles avaient toutes deux un côté lisse, de la même forme, laissant à penser que la Pierre avait été fendue en deux. Je levai un regard inquiet vers le Stonekepa, qui resta totalement de marbre.

« Clarke de l'Arche, aujourd'hui est et restera toujours le jour le plus important de ta vie : celui où tu auras reçu la Pierre.  
Mais le porteur de la Pierre se doit d'être pur. Traverse le bassin et ressors lavée de toutes tes impuretés, physiques comme morales. »

A pas mesurés, je m'approchai du plan d'eau. Des marches permettent de rentrer progressivement dans l'eau puis, de l'autre côté, d'en ressortir sans peine. Sans hésitation, je me défis un à un de mes vêtements, les laissant sur le bord. Je n'avais de toute façon jamais été pudique, et le moment était bien trop solennel pour se laisser aller à des considérations d'aussi basse extraction.

Je mis un premier pied dans l'eau, retenant de peu un gémissement de douleur : l'eau devait frôler les 0°C et me brûlait la peau. Courageusement, je descendis les marches les unes après les autres, lentement, ce qui était sûrement la pire façon de rentrer dans une eau gelée. Mais je tenais à reproduire à la perfection cette cérémonie vieille de plusieurs siècles. Je me mordis la joue lorsque l'eau vint frapper mes lèvres intimes. Le bassin était plus profond que ce à quoi je m'attendais et pour garder les pieds au sol, j'allais devoir m'immerger complètement sur plusieurs mètres. C'est ce que je fis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Et au milieu du bassin, je fus submergée par des dizaines de vies, des centaines d'émotions, par tous ceux qui étaient passés ici avant. Je vis des dizaines de personnes qui me regardaient, silencieux dans les ombres de la pièce, je vis le château sans sa tour ouest, je vis l'île avec ses forêts bien plus étendues. Je ressentis tous les doutes, toutes les joies, toutes les peines, de ces hommes et ces femmes m'ayant précédée. C'était à la fois déboussolant et apaisant. Vitesse et plénitude.

Lorsque je sortis de ma transe, j'avais les idées plus claires que jamais. Je remontai les marches et sortis du bassin, rayonnante. Le fait que je claquai des dents n'avait plus aucune importance.

« Le porteur de la Pierre se doit d'être pur et en bonne santé. Sèche-toi et habille-toi. »

L'étagère contenait en effet une grande serviette blanche que j'utilisai, ainsi qu'une sorte de peignoir de satin, lui aussi blanc. Quand j'eu noué le cordon autour de ma taille, la voix de Simrit s'éleva à nouveau.

« Le porteur de la Pierre se doit d'être pur, en bonne santé et courageux. Allonge-toi sur l'autel. »

Une pointe de peur se ficha dans mon ventre à cet instant, mais j'étais encore trop transportée par mon bain pour me laisser faiblir. Je m'approchai de la table tandis que le Stonekepa s'approchait avec dans les mains, un tissu contenant l'une des moitiés de la Pierre.

Lorsque je m'approchai, je vis que la boite aux reflets métalliques contenait tout un attirail d'instruments de torture : scalpel, aiguilles, pinces… Je m'empêchai d'y réfléchir et m'allongeai sur le ventre, comme il me semblait juste. Un coussin convenait parfaitement pour enfoncer mon visage dedans. Je sentis Simrit s'approcher et dégager mes cheveux de ma nuque.

« Etre porteur de la Pierre n'est pas un rôle qu'on endosse quand on en a besoin. Le porteur de la Pierre garde ses responsabilités en tout temps. Pour qu'elle ne soit jamais séparée de lui, et pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs avec raison, le porteur de la Pierre et la Pierre fusionnent en un seul être. »

Une ligne de feu se traça sur ma nuque. Un liquide poisseux coula le long de mon cou et je fermai les yeux sous la douleur. Ce fut encore pire lorsque je sentis ma peau être écartée pour laisser la place à un objet froid.

Je m'étais souvent blessée, plus jeune, en jouant ou en me battant à l'épée, et les blessures étaient même sûrement plus graves, mais l'adrénaline qui masquait la douleur n'était pas présente ce jour-là, alors qu'allongée sur cette planche en bois je n'avais comme seule préparation un bain glacé qui avait réveillé mes nerfs.

Je sentis ensuite le piquant de l'aiguille qui, en passant un fil, referma ma peau, puis la douce sensation d'un tissu épongeant le sang.

Lorsque je me relevai, je sentis un lent changement s'opérer en moi. J'étais à présent reine, et j'avais pour me guider les fantômes de tous ceux m'ayant précédée.

* * *

La semaine suivante se passe tout à fait normalement, le seul changement étant un léger surplus de travail dû à toute la logistique à mettre en œuvre pour la visite des Ombiens – mais à vrai dire, chaque semaine apporte un nouveau surplus de travail, dû à un évènement ou un autre.

La veille de leur arrivée, je me tournai et me retournai dans le lit que je partage avec Finn sans trouver le sommeil. Finn, réveillé par mon remue-ménage, finit par me serrer dans ses bras.

« Tout se passera bien. Ce n'est pas cette reine de pacotille qui va faire peur à ma Clarke, la femme la plus forte et déterminée que je connaisse, non ? » Finn pouvait vraiment être adorable. « On a revérifié tous les détails hier avec Mooc, et de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie. Ça ne peut pas mal se passer.

« Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » je soupire.

Finn frotte doucement mon dos, s'arrête une seconde sur la cicatrice de ma nuque, avant de caresser lentement mes côtes, ma hanche, ma cuisse. Il glisse une main sous ma chemise de nuit alors que je frissonne.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider à l'oublier ? »

Je souris en l'embrassant.

* * *

J'ai finalement dormi profondément, bien que peu, grâce aux bons soins de mon mari. J'ai fait taire mon pressentiment à la sortie du lit. Parfois, il faut écouter ses intuitions, mais à d'autres moments, ces mêmes intuitions ne sont qu'un fardeau qui vous laissent faible et indécis.

Je suis donc assise sur mon trône – une grande chaise en bois ouvragé – avec toute la prestance et l'assurance que je peux avoir – c'est-à-dire beaucoup. Je pourrais dire que mon charisme rayonne jusque dans les pièces d'à côté et que la foule dans la salle est magnétiquement attirée vers moi – mais je ne veux pas me vanter.

Finn est assis à côté de moi et bien que mon regard reste accroché à la porte, je sens sa présence rassurante et fiable. Il est dans ce monde sûrement la personne la plus attentive à mon bien-être, même si je lui avais adressé cette claque magistrale plus jeune. Laissons le passé à sa place, nous sommes nous dit, ce qui me convient très bien.

Mais alors que je pense à cette phrase, je ne me doute pas à quel point elle va se révéler fausse dans la minute qui va suivre.

Alors que les portes s'ouvrent, la reine d'Omb rentre dans la pièce.

La première chose qui soulève mon cœur n'est pas sa beauté sublime.

Ni même l'impressionnante épée qu'elle a dans le dos.

Encore moins les dizaines de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents qui la suivent.

Non, la première chose qui fait valser mon cœur, c'est que la reine d'Omb n'est nulle autre que Lexa.

* * *

 **Waaaaaaaaaaaahou, quelle grande révélation (personne avait deviné hein ?)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, même si on a pas beaucoup parlé de Lexa )**

 **Laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, ils me reboostent quand j'ai une petite baisse en écrivant cette histoire, donc plus j'en ai, plus j'écrirai vite (eheh). Je cherche aussi des gens qui pourraient me faire un commentaire plus détaillé, et bien sûr je peux faire la même chose en retour !**

 **Bonne journée / soirée / nuit !  
**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Rencontre

**Hola ! Un tout petit chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est arrivé plus vite cette fois ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **Résumé du chapitre 1 : **

Clarke est à présent reine de l'Arche. Elle reçoit une lettre lui disant que la reine d'Omb souhaiterait la rencontrer, ce qui est étrange car ce peuple n'a jamais souhaité d'échange avec les autres îles. Elle prépare donc son arrivée. Elle se souvient du rituel de la Pierre, où on lui a inséré la Pierre de l'île dans la nuque. C'est une pratique secrète sur l'Arche, où la population croit que c'est un mythe. Finalement, la reine d'Omb arrive. Mais Clarke la connait, car c'est Lexa.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lexa.

Lexa se tient devant moi.

Lexa.

Ce ne peut être vrai.

Lexa ici ?

Lexa reine d'Omb ?

Lexa revenue me hanter ?

Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade.

Lexa est bien ici.

Mon ventre se tord.

Elle est habillée d'un vêtement complexe et sombre, laissant apparaitre ses bras fins et musclés et sa gorge blanche. Elle a changé en sept ans, mais ses yeux émeraude ourlés de noir restent les mêmes.

Ils rencontrent les miens et je commence à avoir très chaud. Tandis que des sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres me tordent le ventre, une myriade de pensées me traverse l'esprit sans aucune logique. Etonnées : Mais que fait-elle là ? Physiques : Elle est toujours aussi belle… Rageuses : Comment peut-elle se pointer ici après ce qu'elle a fait ? Chaudes : Tout le monde doit ressentir la tension qu'il y a entre nous… Meurtrières : Je vais la tuer ! Observatrices : Elle n'a pas l'air surprise. Haineuses : Je ne la veux pas ici ! Attirées : Je la veux dans mon lit ! Pratiques : Elle n'était pas censée habiter à TonDC ? Coupables : Mais j'aime Finn… Résignées : Elle me hait aussi de toute façon.

Je pense que le sourire que j'arbore toujours sur mon visage a légèrement vacillé.

Les gardes qui l'entourent s'arrêtent à une dizaine de mètres de moi, claquant des talons dans un ensemble parfait. Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté les miens depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans la salle et son visage ne laisse passer absolument aucune émotion. Un sentiment étrange me prend aux tripes. Ce sentiment que procure le risque inconnu.

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque l'homme à sa droite prend la parole. A ma réaction, un fin sourire étire imperceptiblement la bouche de Lexa.

« Lexa Woodensen dite « l'Indomptable », première reine de l'île d'Omb, cinquante-et-unième porteuse de la Pierre, libératrice des infidèles et gagnante des épreuves initiatiques (((and mother of dragons))) ! fait-il d'une voix claire et assurée.

Un murmure se fait entendre dans la pièce à l'annonce de la Pierre, qui reste gravé dans les esprits comme un mythe.

Quant à moi, je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Les arrivées grandiloquentes ne sont pas une habitude ici, mais il est hors de question que je perde la face contre Lexa. J'adresse un léger signe de tête à Finn.

« Clarke de l'Arche, reine de l'Arche, euuuuh, reine aimée le jour, et amante passionnée la nuit » finit-il en un sourire, fier de sa trouvaille.

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter à ses mots et je dois me retenir de me frapper le front de la paume de la main. Qu'est-ce que Finn peut être con, parfois ! Le mot aurait fait rire en présence uniquement de gens de l'île, mais les différences de culture peuvent être énormes avec Omb. Et j'ai parfois l'impression d'être la seule à les prendre en compte sur cette île.

Me voyant presque impassible, le peuple présent dans la salle n'ose pas rire. Ils doivent aussi être intimidés par la prestance de la garde et de la reine d'Omb. Je remarque néanmoins que le léger sourire de Lexa semble s'être étiré d'un demi-millimètre. Comble du comble, elle se fiche de moi. Je lâche un léger soupir.

« Clarke, » dit-elle d'une voix claire et forte qui fait vibrer mon ventre alors que je l'entends parler pour la première fois depuis sept ans. « Peuple de l'Arche. Nos deux îles n'ont été jusqu'alors que trop séparées. Je viens aujourd'hui vers vous pour remédier à cette distance qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. J'espère pouvoir découvrir les merveilles de vos terres, et que demain vous découvriez les nôtres. »

En parlant des merveilles de nos terres, pense-t-elle à cette crique inondée de soleil que je lui avais montré, il y a si longtemps ? Pense-t-elle à nos baisers enfantins ou était-elle fausse quand elle se donnait à moi ? Toutes ces questions auxquelles j'espérais ne plus penser tournent dans mon esprit. Elle est injuste de revenir me torturer ainsi.

« Lexa, » je fais avec un faux sourire, alors que je croyais ne plus jamais avoir à prononcer ce nom, « et garde rapprochée de la reine, bienvenue sur l'Arche. Je ne peux que trop approuver vos désirs de réunion. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire découvrir Numa, notre capitale, ainsi que la campagne alentour. Mais d'abord, tous les habitants de l'île sont heureux de vous convier à un banquet dans la grande cour du château, autour de nos artistes du spectacle qui se feront un plaisir de vous étonner et vous faire rire : mesdames et messieurs, voici Skaikru ! »

Une poignée d'hommes et femmes vêtus de combinaisons moulantes sortent de la foule en agitant la main sous les hourras et les applaudissements du public. J'entends le rire cristallin de quelques enfants, et cette fois un vrai sourire me barre le visage. Etre artiste est considéré ici comme l'un des métiers les plus exceptionnels et ils sont très appréciés. Chacune des parutions de Skaikru déchaîne les foules. Les enfants disent : « Quand je serai grand, je veux être un Skaikru ! », comme Natahel, le plus âgé de mes petits frères. Puis la plupart, quand ils grandissent, se rendent compte de la difficulté et deviennent agriculteurs, marchands, ou pire ! financiers.

Nata, lui, n'a pas abandonné et fait partie du groupe qui se trouve devant moi. A seize ans, il est déjà un beau jeune homme élancé et l'une de mes fiertés. Je lui lance un clin d'œil.

« Si le soleil montre la voie vers l'ouest, Skaikru montre la voie des réjouissances. Peuple d'Omb, je vous invite à les suivre ! »

J'ai conscience que cette phrase est d'un ridicule affligeant mais mon peuple est toujours content lorsque je déclame de jolies phrases. Les habitants de l'Arche étant bien élevés (et légèrement repoussés par mes gardes) une haie se forme pour laisser le passage. Lexa m'adresse un signe de tête et le groupe traverse sans encombre la salle, Skaikru en pirouettant et les Ombiens en cadence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher à deviner les pensées de la jeune femme. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise, c'est donc qu'elle savait qui j'étais. Depuis combien de temps ? L'a-t-elle appris lors de son passage sur l'Arche ou en prenant ses fonctions ? Mais surtout : que fait-elle chez nous alors que son peuple a toujours été contre le mélange social ?

Je fronce les sourcils, toujours assise à mon siège alors que le reste de mon monde se dirige avec joie vers le banquet. Je les rejoindrais plus tard, dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de me faire attendre et que mon arrivée soit associée à un soulagement – le repas est servi. Même les gens complexes sont amadoués par des choses aussi simples – alors, que dire des Arcadiens ?

Je rejoins les cuisines pour vérifier que tout se passe comme prévu. Bellamy, un de mes gardes rapprochés, me suit. Les chefs sont débordés mais l'une d'entre elles, Prunille, prend le temps de me faire un rapport. Le plat de topinambours accompagnés d'oignons confits sera finalement servi après les raies grillées au saka (une céréale spéciale cultivée uniquement sur l'île) suite à un contretemps, mais peu m'importe tant que tout le monde mange à sa faim. A nouveau agréablement surprise de la compétence de mes chefs cuistots, je repars un peu plus sereine.

Je dois m'armer de tout mon courage pour rejoindre la table où je suis attendue. J'ai bien évidemment placé la reine d'Omb à ma droite et la conversation risque d'être des plus tendues.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cour, les plus chanceux qui ont réussi à s'entasser sur les bancs se lèvent pour m'acclamer et crient à l'unisson :

« Clarke ! Clarke ! Clarke ! »

Un vrai sourire aux lèvres, je lève une main pour réclamer le silence. Qui met bien une ou deux minutes à arriver.

« Skaikru, ta joie de vivre met du baume sur tous nos cœurs. Je te remercie pour ton travail acharné et t'invite à t'asseoir. » je fais en montrant une table restée vide. Je marque une légère pause, avant de crier avec un sourire « Et maintenant… Remplissez-vous bien la panse, bande de profiteurs ! »

Le moment fatidique est arrivé. Je m'assois sur ma chaise, prends une grande inspiration – discrète – avant de me tourner vers Lexa. Elle me regarde, et je peux deviner un air amusé sur ses traits. Alors que je cherche comment commencer, c'est elle qui brise le silence :

« Votre peuple a l'air de vous aimer. » et il y a dans sa voix grave un soupçon d'ironie.

« Tout le monde m'a toujours aimée. » je réponds du tac au tac, avide d'avoir le dessus sur elle par l'instinct d'une douleur ancienne, mais le regrettant instantanément. Je ne suis pas ici pour céder à mes pulsions mais pour accomplir mon devoir de reine.

Un voile de tristesse recouvre ses yeux, ou alors je me fais des illusions. Son visage est tellement impassible que mon cerveau invente peut-être ce qu'il souhaite voir.

Un silence pesant plane quelques instants, alors qu'elle ne peut répondre et que mon cerveau est brutalement vide. Et dans ce silence résident tous les non-dits, tous les mensonges et tous les baisers que nous avons échangé. Mon ventre se crispe mais je ne peux dire si c'est de stress ou d'autre chose.

Notre histoire a beau dater d'il y a sept ans et nous avions beau n'être âgées que de quinze, il reste dans mes souvenirs tant de douleur, que je me rends compte à présent que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à tourner la page. Mais elle, bien sûr, n'a pas ce problème et peut agir normalement sans effort.

Car elle ne m'a jamais aimée.

L'entrée arrive, apportée par des Silencieux, me laissant quelques minutes pour réfléchir à mes prochaines paroles. C'est une soupe fraiche de tomates au basilic et à l'orange. Sur l'Arche, les fruits et légumes sont toujours servis en début de repas – je suis persuadée que c'est ce qui fait notre vitalité. J'en prends une cuillerée.

« Nous avons été très surpris de recevoir votre demande. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis par rapport à vos prédécesseurs ? » je lui demande, restant sur la défensive.

Elle relève un peu trop brusquement la tête vers moi, un éclat d'incertitude brillant dans ses yeux. Etrangement, j'ai l'impression pendant quelques secondes qu'elle essaye de me dire quelque chose. Une sorte d'avertissement. Puis elle se ravise et me sourit poliment.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Il y a énormément à gagner de l'échange entre nos îles. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie. C'est aussi mon opinion et j'ai hâte de créer ce lien. »

La conversation retombe. J'essaye d'agir normalement mais c'est impossible. La situation est beaucoup trop étrange. Sous les phrases banales se cachent tant de questions. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait exprès de se rendre si désirable, de se pencher légèrement pour mettre en avant son décolleté, d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour que mon regard s'y attarde, de plisser les yeux pour se rendre mystérieuse. Je sens mon corps irrémédiablement attirée vers elle alors que mon esprit la fuit, mon cœur se mélange les pinceaux, ses yeux sont sublimes, je transpire, sa bouche rouge est une fleur délicate, une goutte coule sur ma tempe gauche, mes pensées se brouillent, même son nez est adorable, mes intestins se tordent, je stresse, stresse, stresse.

Je ferme les yeux pour me reprendre. Je prends de longues inspirations, expirations. J'ai conscience de l'image pitoyable que je dois donner mais si je veux reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même, je dois passer par cette phase.

En quelques secondes, je suis prête pour la contre-attaque.

« Ce doit sûrement être vos nombreux voyages qui vous offrent une telle ouverture sur le monde. Et votre connaissance approfondie de ses habitants. »

L'ironie est palpable et elle ne s'y trompe pas. Sa langue humidifie ses lèvres un instant. Symbole suprême de sa gêne, j'en ai bien l'impression.

« Oui je… J'ai beaucoup voyagé lors de mon apprentissage. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé d'habitants aussi accueillants que sur l'Arche. » me répond-t-elle avec les yeux intenses.

Je cligne des yeux. Je suis en train de rêver ou elle fleurte franchement avec moi ? Surtout que d'après ses paroles qui brûlent encore dans ma mémoire, les habitants ont loin d'avoir été accueillants avec elle… et en particulier moi, au début. Je choisis de ne pas relever. Elle s'égare sûrement. La soupe tomates basilic orange doit être un aphrodisiaque. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas le droit de jouer avec moi alors qu'elle m'a fait tant souffrir, elle n'a pas le droit d'essayer de détruire la vie douce que j'ai avec Finn. Pas après tout ce temps.

De toute manière, peut-être que je me trompe et qu'elle remplit seulement ses devoirs de reine.

« Etre accueillant est l'une de nos valeurs fondamentales. » _… sinon je t'aurais déjà renversé ta soupe sur la tête,_ je rajoute dans ma tête.

« J'ai remarqué. De notre côté, nous mettons plus l'accent sur la discipline et le courage. »

Je jette un regard aux deux gardes, un homme et une femme, qui se tiennent un mètre derrière elle. Depuis le début du repas, ils se tiennent debout, raides comme des piquets, leurs yeux parcourant la salle à la recherche d'un danger étant le seul élément mouvant de tout leur corps. Qui semble tout de même prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect. C'est à la fois grandiose et surprenant. L'homme est métisse, les cheveux rasés, la fille est brune et assez jeune. Les deux sont magnifiques et dégagent une aura que l'on n'attendrait pas de simples gardes. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne sont pas de simples gardes, mais de vrais élites dans leur domaine.

« En effet, je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux guerriers. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Les gardes jettent un regard incertain à Lexa qui hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Je ressens une vague pitié pour eux, coincés dans leur rôle, chez ce peuple où les choses semblent tellement ordonnées.

« Lincoln. » me répond l'homme.

« Octavia. » complète la jeune femme.

Je hoche la tête, presque mal à l'aise face à leur réponse beaucoup trop mesurée. Et je souris, car c'est la coutume sur l'Arche.

« Félicitation d'en être arrivé là. Ce doit être un grand honneur de protéger la reine. »

J'ai en général de bonnes intuitions pour ce qui est de flatter les gens. En effet, je vois le fond de leurs regards changer, passant de l'indifférence à une sorte de reconnaissance.

« C'est le cas, en effet. » me répond Octavia.

Je hoche la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

« Depuis tous petits, nous nous entraînons dans ce but. Et les places sont chères, car comme vous le voyez, nous ne sommes que deux. »

« Il est courant, chez vous, d'avoir une formation militaire poussée ? »

Octavia ouvre la bouche, regarde Lexa, puis retombe dans son mutisme. J'observe cet étrange manège avec attention. C'est finalement Lexa qui me répond, un léger - et faux - sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas tellement. Nous veillons seulement depuis toujours à être capable de nous défendre contre les invasions. »

Je fais mine de la croire mais note mentalement de me pencher plus tard sur la question.

Je prends alors soin de faire dévier la conversation sur des sujets légers, incluant par la même occasion Finn qui se trouvait à ma gauche. La tension est moins palpable lorsqu'il déclare :

« Lexa, vous allez peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais votre visage m'est familier. Seriez-vous déjà venue ici ou à Atlantis ? »

J'échange un regard gêné avec Lexa. Nous savons toutes les deux très bien pourquoi elle lui est familière.

« En effet, je suis restée plus d'un an sur l'Arche et quelques mois à Atlantis lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Nous nous sommes peut-être croisés à ce moment-là. »

Finn fait alors dévier la conversation sur l'enfance de Lexa. Mais habilement, elle réussit à détourner ses questions sur la vie en général sur les îles plutôt que sa propre vie.

Le repas se finit sans plus d'incidents que d'habitude et j'invite alors les Ombiens à aller se reposer dans les quartiers prévus pour eux. Je rentre moi-même d'un pas rapide dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de repos après l'après-midi que je viens de vivre. Les émotions se bousculent en moi, passant sans transition d'une haine farouche à un désir profond, mais je remarque que dans cet imbroglio se trouve un petit nouveau : l'envie de résoudre le mystère qu'est Lexa.

* * *

 **La fin est beaucoup plus gentille que pour le chapitre précédent non ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, avec vos suppositions, vos impressions, vos conseils, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**


End file.
